


Grace

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth





	Grace

A hunter and an angel  
Bound Grace and soul.  
Neither one well  
Neither one whole.

Through fire and fury  
They carried each other  
Always they worry  
About one another.

The hunter and the angel  
Struggling against all  
Protect each other from hell  
Bound throughout their fall.


End file.
